


You Havn't Got Mail

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Princes Of The Antarctic Empire [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Lessons, Letters, Piano, Royalty AU, Waiting, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: It's been three weeks since Tubbo's last letter to Tommy. He gets mildly worried, but he has many a thing to distract himself with.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Series: Princes Of The Antarctic Empire [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158791
Kudos: 14





	You Havn't Got Mail

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a background thing for scene detail, it’s not important to the story, but Royalty AUs have arranged marriages, deal with it.

The second born child of the ßimpa Dynasty sat quietly in the study hall. He glanced at the bell tower through an open window. Half an hour until his lesson was over and he could check if something had arrived in the mailroom. He had sent a letter to Tommy three weeks ago, and had yet to hear back.

Penmanship class was the worst, and most useless waste of his time. Maybe if he learned how the ßimpa Dynasty taxes its citizens, he would know how to estimate his annual spending budget when it was his time to be king. That’d be useful. Besides, he could practice his penmanship while writing the essay to explain what’s going on. Why did he need a whole class for calligraphy?

In addition, the tutor hadn’t even given him a writing prompt. Which meant that Tubbo was drafting another letter to Tommy. But he didn’t want to send another letter to Tommy, worrying about coming off as needy. Tommy had a life, he didn’t need to respond to everything immediately. In any case, immediately didn’t exist when your mail was carried across a distance via living and breathing animal. It took five days minimum, but it had been three weeks.

The parchment crumpled.

His hands shot up, the pen dropped to the table. He quickly leaned over to smooth it out, checking to see if it was still in a good enough condition to hand in to the tutor. He ran his fingers through his hair. It wouldn’t be good enough. He was going to be king one day, everything needed to be pristine and perfect.

He started over on a fresh sheet. He tried to come up with something to write, not another letter. It was never going to get sent anyways.

Perhaps he’d draft the speech he’d undoubtedly need to give at his sister’s wedding ceremony to the heir of the Antarctic Empire in the north; Tommy’s older brother Wilbur.

When Tubbo’s lessons ended, he ran up the castle corridors to check the aviary. In the back of his mind he knew that he had managed to squeeze in a visit yesterday, and that if Tommy had written since then, an errand boy would have run up to the crown prince waving the letter.

Regardless, he darted into the aviary. The birds twittered away and the pseudodragons bounced by to greet him before scurrying off to do whatever they did when they weren’t ferrying parcels around the continent.

He rifled through the incoming letters. None were addressed to him.

That was fine. His duties kept him busy. Tommy was probably very busy as well. He had other stuff to do; he was probably drowning in wedding preparations himself.

There wasn’t always time to sit down and write a letter to your best friend.

Tubbo thumbed at the silver chain around his neck. He pulled at it until the compass popped out of his waistcoat. He watched the cobalt needle quiver ever so subtly as Tommy moved about his own castle with the compass’s twin.

He shoved the compass back down his waistcoat. There was no point in dwelling on it. Tommy would write when he had the time. If he had even gotten the letter. Had he gotten the letter? Tubbo shook himself out. He must have. Tubbo had to trust that he had, and that the system was working. Besides, the dragon he had used had already come back and was pestering one of the parrots.

“Pesky bird,” Tubbo muttered under his breath.

He groaned into his hands. Perhaps a distraction would be nice. It had been a while since he had had a moment to himself. Tubbo decided to take himself down to the sunroom.

He propped up the piano’s cover and sat down in front of the keys. He rolled his shoulders back and let the tension fade; jazzy chords filled the air as his fingers danced across the ivory.

When he snapped back to reality, he noticed a plate of sandwiches on the side table. Shoot! He was supposed to have had lunch with his sister today. Niki probably sent a servant to feed him after he didn’t show.

The hour bell chimed. She wasn’t busy, was she? Tubbo closed the piano and rolled the cover over the keys. If he remembered correctly, she was supposed to choose which flowers to use in her wedding bouquet this afternoon. Helping with that would be infinitely more productive than sitting around waiting for a letter.

He grabbed the tray of sandwiches with his left hand and started to eat with the right. One of the staff opened the door for him and he nodded his thanks. He passed off the tray to a little girl wheeling some fresh legumes into the kitchen before knocking on the door to his sister’s sitting room. He waited to hear a response before entering.

There, lounging on her floor, was a pseudodragon branded with the Antarctic Empire’s crest. His sister caught a glimpse of him over the letter in her hands. “Oh hello. I thought you were someone coming in to check on me. You know how the guards are.” Niki reached over her shoulder and grabbed another parcel. “Come sit. Something came in for us, but I’d already sent someone ahead with your lunch. I was just going to finish reading this before coming to find you.” She held you the envelope in his direction. “Tommy wrote.”

Tubbo let out a breath and all but threw himself onto the couch to read about everything his best friend had to say.


End file.
